


It Meant Nothing

by Kurtissleepy763



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones being clones, Fluff, Mind Reading, Somewhat (?) forced kissing, angst but not really, lots of DESIRE, this Queen likes stirring the pot, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtissleepy763/pseuds/Kurtissleepy763
Summary: When the Queen of a neutral planet reaches out to the Republic Senate with possible information on the Separatists, the Jedi Council sends Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and a handful of our favorite troopers to meet with the Queen. The lesson to be learned? All information comes with a price. And that price just might change everything.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	It Meant Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of the first fics I've ever written and I'm really excited to share it. I know it is nowhere near perfect but I'd love any feedback you are willing to give. Please enjoy!

Even for military standards, it was quite early to be meeting in the briefing room of the Resolute. When Ahsoka arrived, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood at the holo table. Anakin looked disheveled and sleep-deprived, clutching a cup of caf like it was his lifeline. He was visibly sneering at Obi-Wan, obviously just as disgruntled about the early hours as Ahsoka.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the two of them, “There better be a good reason you two dragged me out of bed at this time”.

“Hey! Don’t bring me into this. Obi-Wan is the one making a big deal about how we need ample time to plan this mission. I would rather be asleep too”, Anakin shot back with a glare towards his master.

Obi-Wan only shrugged lightly, “It truly isn’t that early. You two need to learn to focus better even when you’re tired. While I don’t believe the mission the council has assigned us will be particularly dangerous, we will still need to proceed with caution. I don’t have a good feeling about this one”

Anakin narrowed his eyes, “What is the mission anyway? You’ve done a good job keeping us in the dark about all of this”

The door to the briefing room slid open. Captain Rex and Admiral Yularen walked in side by side. Seeing the three Jedi at the table, Rex quickly removed his helmet, tucking it underneath his arm. He flung his free hand up into a hurried salute, “Sorry to keep you waiting, generals”. He turned to meet Ahsoka’s eyes. Rex smiled softly and gave her a quick nod, “Commander.”

At his gesture, Ahsoka’s stomach fluttered. For the early hour, Rex looked incredibly well-rested. The only thing indicating he might not have had his usual time to prepare was a thin layer of stubble across his jaw. Ahsoka flushed slightly at his rugged look. Even unshaven, Rex looked every bit the leader that he was.

“Ah no worries Rex”, Obi-Wan began, “You are right on time for us to begin the briefing. As you all know, the Jedi council has assigned us a rather odd mission. The Queen of Carillon recently reached out to the Republic Senate to inform them that she has important information regarding the Separatists that might help us in the war effort. However, the Queen insists that she will only give up this information if a Republic envoy goes to Kora, the capital city of Carillon, to receive the information personally. That’s where we come in”

“That doesn’t seem like a hard mission”, Ahsoka shrugged, “What makes you think something might go wrong?”

“Up until now, Carillon has remained an independent system. We are unsure why they have chosen now to show any favor towards one side. The people of Carillon have always stuck to themselves. Which, to be honest, the Republic has never really had a problem with given their people’s abilities”

Anakin’s brow furrowed at that, “What do you mean by abilities, Master?”

“Well, the Carillonian’s are known to be highly perceptive. The Jedi have often theorized that their people might be slightly force-sensitive to some degree. These abilities often make outsiders wary of the people of Carillon. While most Carillonian’s only have a sense of people’s emotions and feelings, it is not unheard of for some to be gifted enough to read the thoughts of others. Unlike with the Jedi, this ability comes very easily for them and can be nearly impossible to block. I fear this is why the Queen is so insistent that we come in person”

“I don’t doubt the Queen will want something in return for the information,” Anakin said, “What do you think this is going to cost us?”

“I’m not sure, Anakin.” Obi-Wan slowly looked around the table, the worry in his eyes evident to everyone, “The Carillonian’s are not known to be super materialistic. I’m not sure what the Queen will want from us. The council does not have much information about the Queen or her abilities. All we know is that she is very powerful. We must stay on guard during this mission. I fear many things could go wrong if we are not careful”

Ahsoka nodded slowly, “Okay. So, what’s the plan?”

Obi-Wan pressed a button on the holo table, pulling up a model of Carillon and the capital city, “I want to keep as few people planet-side as possible unless otherwise necessary. Anakin, Ahsoka, and I will enter the city with Captain Rex and a small squadron of troopers. Admiral Yularen will stay aboard the Resolute with troopers at the ready in case we need reinforcements. We will speak to the Queen and hopefully acquire the information without much hassle. Does anyone have any questions?”

The others around the table all shook their heads, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“All right. Admiral, how long until we reach Carillon?”

Admiral Yularen unclipped his datapad from his belt and quickly checked the ship's coordinates. “We should be arriving in about an hour, sir.”

“Then let’s be ready to board the Twilight in 2 hours” Obi-wan replied.

\---

Ahsoka was not shocked to be the first one to arrive at the Twilight. Figuring she should do something other than just sitting around, she walked into the cockpit and began going through any necessary pre-flight equipment checks. Though she knew she should keep a level head, Ahsoka was nervous about this mission. The idea of people being in her mind made her skin crawl. As a Jedi, she had been taught that forcing oneself into the mind of another was unquestionably immoral. For there to be an entire species of individuals with the ability to read minds with such ease unnerved her. Voices coming up the ramp pull her out of her thoughts. She turns to see Rex accompanied by Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Kix.

Fives flashed her a cocky smile, “Morning Commander. What is a pretty little lady like you doing in a place like this all alone?”

Rex groaned slightly at his remark and sent a glare his way. Laughing, Ahsoka stood up from the pilot’s seat and gently knocked Fives in the shoulder, “I didn’t think I’d be able to go back to sleep after the briefing. So, after I got some food from the mess I figured I’d come up here. I’m just running all the preflight checks. Nothing I can’t handle”

“Well, next time you are having trouble sleeping maybe you should call Rex and see if-”

“Fives!” Rex interjected, “Why don’t you and Echo go outside and wait for the generals.”

Fives let out a quick giggle and started out of the cockpit. Echo crossed his arms and glared at Rex, “Come on Rex. I didn’t do anything”

Rex just narrowed his eyes, “I don’t care. Echo… please just go with him and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid”

Echo groaned and went to join his fellow ARC trooper. Jesse and Kix both snickered after him as he left. Rex just raised an eyebrow at them, “You two want to join them?”

“What? So you can spend some alone time with Commander Tano?” Jesse asked slyly.

Ahsoka could feel the color rising to her cheeks. Though she knew the men loved to push their captain’s buttons, she couldn’t help hoping Rex did want to be alone with her. In the two years since they had met on Christophsis, she and Rex had developed a close friendship. Somewhere in that time, however, Ahsoka felt her feelings for Rex move slightly past friendly. She was a Jedi. She knew attachment was wrong, but at the same time, it was almost impossible not to feel attached to Rex. He understood her in ways not many others did. Sometimes she thought he might share those feelings for her. But she was a Jedi. She honored her code. Though at times she felt like it would be easy to give in to her desires for Rex, she refused to give up on the one thing she had always believed in. So, she constantly pushed her feelings to the back of her mind, building walls to keep them at bay.

Rex looked angry. He started opening his mouth to respond to Jesse’s quick remark when Anakin and Obi-Wan entered the cockpit. Fives and Echo remained behind them at the doors, glancing at Rex to see how he would act upon their return. Rex sighed, shaking his head. He merely waved the ARC troopers into the cockpit and turned to Anakin and Obi-Wan “We ready to leave, generals?”

Anakin gave a quick nob while slipping into the pilot’s seat, “Yes we are, captain. Everyone strap in. The Queen is expecting us.”

\---

The flight into Kora took very little time. Ahsoka was shocked by the beauty of the city. While the upper levels of Coruscant consisted of magnificent skyscrapers as far as the eye could see, Kora had an almost simple elegance to it. Most of the buildings were made out of stones of varying colors. Native moss clung to the structures giving the illusion of a city taken over by the land. Anakin landed the Twilight on a platform connected to a large palace in the center of the city. Upon exiting the Twilight, the envoy was met by four Carillonians. The species was relatively humanoid. Their skin was a light violet, almost white. All four Carillonians had long emerald hair that fell in braids down their backs. The most notable aspect of their appearance was their completely black eyes. Their pigment was so rich that their eyes appeared to hold an incredible depth. Meeting their gaze was almost like glancing into wild space at the edge of the galaxy. 

One of the Carillonians stepped forward and greeted them with a bow, “Welcome. We are pleased the Republic agreed to send an envoy to meet with our most gracious Queen. Please follow me. It would not do to keep her waiting”. He turned swiftly and started making his way toward the large wooden doors at the end of the landing platform. 

Obi-Wan looked back at their group and shrugged, “Well, come along. I don’t want to know what will happen if we do keep the Queen waiting”.

The envoy made their way to follow their guides. As they walked, Anakin slowed to an even pace with Ahsoka. He turned to her, his brow furrowed, “I don’t like this. Something feels off in the force here.”

Ahsoka looked back at him curiously, “I feel it, too. Whatever it is, I don’t think it's malicious… but you’re right. It feels off.”

“Do me a favor Snips,” Anakin slowed to a stop putting his hand on her shoulder, “Stay close to Rex.” Before Ahsoka could object, Anakin kept going, “I know you can handle yourself, but his place makes me nervous. I want to make sure you have someone at your back if something happens.”

“Okay, Master. I will stay with Rex,” Ahsoka met his eyes, nodding, “Don’t worry about me.”

He smiled softly, “You know I always do. That’s just part of being your master I suppose”

As Anakin started on again, Ahsoka turned and made her way toward Rex. He looked at her questionably as she fell into line next to him, “Everything alright, kid?”

“Yes. Anakin is just worried. Something about this planet feels weird in the force. He wants us to watch each other’s backs”, Ahsoka said, glancing up at Rex’s face.

He turned his head to face her, meeting her eyes through his HUD, “I’ve got you, commander.”

She gave him a slight nod, feeling color rush to her cheeks once again. “I know you do, Rex.”

\---

The Carillonian’s led them into a small throne room. At the far wall, a platform rose above the floor, displaying an elegantly carved wooden throne. Flowers and vines wove along the stone walls and onto the platform. A beautiful Carillonian woman sat upon the throne. Ahsoka could only assume this was the queen who had summoned them. Her emerald hair hung loosely in waves that reached to her waist. She wore loose white robes that flowed down around her, draping over the throne. The four Carillonian’s who had brought them in motioned the group to stop at the base of the platform. The guides swiftly bowed to the Queen and ascended on to the platform, moving to form a line behind the throne.

Obi-Wan stepped forward slightly, inclining his head towards the Queen, “Hello. I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. My companions and I were sent on behalf of the Republic Senate to speak to you about the information you have regarding the Separatist Alliance.”

A bright smile formed across the Queen’s face, “Ah Master Kenobi. I have heard so much about you. I am glad you and your friends decided to come visit me. I must admit, I have been getting quite bored with the people here lately. After a while, one’s desires do not have quite the same… brilliance.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”, Anakin cuts in.

The Queen’s eyes slide slowly over to Anakin, taking him in with a deep look, “What is your name, Jedi? I do not know your face. But, there is much fire in you. Much want.”

“My name is Anakin Skywalker.” He scowled at her, “Now tell me what you are talking about.”

The Queen laughed abruptly. The sound was almost musical but carried a sharp edge that held a touch of danger, “So quick to the point, young Skywalker. I understand now. I understand. Now, answer my question, do you know of the abilities of my people?”

“You’re mind readers”, Anakin said bluntly.

“In a way, if you choose to call it that. We are each gifted with the ability to see different aspects of an individual’s mind. I, for one, can sense desire.” the Queen practically purred, making Ahsoka shiver, “I can see into your mind and feel your deepest desires. It’s quite intoxicating, to be frank. However, after a bit of exposure, the effect wears off. I’ve been craving some new minds to pick. And I must say, I am not disappointed. Your little envoy is just brimming with desire”

Before Anakin could reply, Obi-Wan interjected, “Your majesty, I would be quite interested to know more about this information you claim to have about the Separatists. We came quite a long way to see you. I would hate for it to have been a pointless trip.”

“Tsk tsk, Master Kenobi” she scolded, “I fully intend on giving you the information you so desire. However, I hope you do not expect something so valuable to come without a cost.”

Obi-Wan smiled charmingly at her, “Please, your majesty. Tell us what it is we can do for you and we will try our best to comply.

“You Jedi live by a strict code, am I correct?”, she asked.

“Yes”, Obi-Wan answered, his brow furrowing slightly.

The Queen’s eyes scanned across the three Jedi, “I wish to watch one of you break your precious code. I wish for her to break your code”, she pointed a lilac finger towards Ahsoka, a mischievous smile stretching across her lips.

Anakin stepped in front of Ahsoka, “Whatever you want her to do, it’s not happening.”

“I don’t ask for much”, she smiled, “Just a kiss.”

“You want me to kiss you?”, Ahsoka blurted, unable to control her shock.

The Queen burst into yet another bout of laughter, “O little Jedi, I highly doubt a kiss from me would do it. No, not at all.” A wicked grin spread across her face, “I want you to kiss the one you desire the most”

Ahsoka shoved out from behind Anakin, “It looks like you’re out of luck. You don’t know me. You don’t know what I want.”

“I would have thought you were listening, little Jedi. I do know what you want. I see into your mind. I see the things you desire the most. I see the man you desire the most. I see the walls you've built around that desire, attempting to hide it even from yourself.” The Queen frowned, “Desire is not something that should be hidden. It is what drives us to live. Just having a taste of the need within you makes me want to dance with joy. I am simply trying to help you, little Jedi”

“This isn’t happening.” Anakin spat, “Come on Snips, we are leaving”. He grabbed Ahsoka’s arm and started pulling her towards the entrance.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the Queen’s voice rang out, “The Separatists will not be happy to know I called you here. If you will not pay my price, I might be inclined to pass the Separatist’s a bit of valuable information I have learned about the Republic”

Anakin growled.

“Hush now Skywalker. I give you my word. If you pay my price, I will not speak a word to the Separatists.”

Ahsoka reached up and put her hand on Anakin’s shoulder, “Master. It’s okay. I can do this. It’s the only way.”

“Ahsoka…”

“Please, just trust me. I’ll be okay.” She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Anakin looked at her sadly, “Who?” He glanced at Obi-Wan and then towards the troopers standing behind them.

“You’ll see soon enough, Skyguy.” Ahsoka walked back to the platform meeting the Queen’s eyes, “Fine, I will give you what you want.”

Obi-Wan stepped up alongside her, “And you promise you will give us whatever information you have afterward?”

The Queen smiled brightly, “Of course, Master Kenobi. You will find I am always true to my word.”

Ahsoka turned towards Rex slowly. Her stomach was in knots as she imagined how he would react to this. He watched as she took a step near him, bringing them only inches apart, “Rex… can I?”

“Sir?”, his voice sounded strained, like he was struggling to breathe.

She reached up and placed a hand on each side of his helmet, pulling it off his head. Meeting his eyes, she realized how flustered he was. His eyes held a wild uncertainty in them that she had never seen before. Holding his helmet in one hand, she reached the other up to rest along his cheek, “Is this okay?”

He nodded. It was so light that she might not have noticed if she hadn’t had her hand resting on her face. Ahsoka’s stomach dropped. He seemed nervous, scared even. She didn’t want to do this to him. But… she had to. The information was important and this was the only way. It was just a kiss. It didn’t mean anything. He would have to be okay.

Rex stood rigid as a statue as Ahsoka stretched up on her toes, coming level with his face, “I’m sorry”, she whispered. Closing her eyes, she leaned into him, pressing her lips to his. With the touch of her lips, his whole body stiffened against her. This close to him, she could sense the inner turmoil he was feeling. He didn’t like this. She knew he didn’t like this. She counted in her head, only wanting to hold the kiss long enough to satisfy the Queen.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

Ahsoka started to pull back, to give Rex the freedom she knew he wanted. She felt something in Rex crack, an inner resolve he could no longer contain. His arms snapped up around her back, pulling her flush to his body. Ahsoka let out a soft squeak as Rex’s mouth pushed into hers. A loud clatter sounded as Rex’s helmet slipped from her hand, rolling onto the stone floor. The world dropped away from her. All she knew was Rex. Rex’s hands gripping her. Rex’s mouth connecting hungrily with hers. He tasted like cinnamon and caf. It drove her crazy. All of Rex’s need and desire spilled into her like a dam had broken in the force. She reached her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. Rex’s mouth opened in a gasp as Ahsoka ran her nails across the nape of his neck. She uses the opportunity to flick her tongue into his mouth deepening their kiss. He held her crushed against his body like he might lose her any second. Ahsoka hummed into his mouth letting his desire wash over her, wanting – 

A melodic laugh pulled her back to her senses. Ahsoka’s eyes snapped open and she pulled back away from Rex. He still had his arms tightly around but there was now some space between them. She met his eyes. It was like someone had lit a fire behind his amber eyes. They were full of emotion she was not sure how to name, but she felt like she might share that same fire in her eyes.

The Queen's laughter slowly died, “Well, that was truly enlightening right, little Jedi?”

Ahsoka pulled completely out of Rex’s arms, looking up at the Queen, “Are you happy now? You owe us information. It’s time for you to meet your end of the bargain.”

“O little Jedi,” The Queen laughed again, “There is no need to be so stern. I was merely helping you. Giving you what you wanted.”

Ahsoka glared at her, raising her chin, “It was just a kiss. It meant nothing.”

A smile stretched across the Queen’s lips. She tilted her head like she was inspecting Ahsoka, adding to the unease Ahsoka felt. After a moment, she fluttered her gaze to Rex. Her smile widened even further, “I think you are wrong, little Jedi. It meant everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Please Please Please leave any feedback! As this is one of the first fics I've ever written, I'd love any sort of feedback. Just please try to be constructive in you are gonna point out flaws.
> 
> This was written as a one-shot but I'm really curious about what could happen after this so if I can come up with something not stupid I might add on another chapter!
> 
> 2 Side notes:  
> I completely made up Carillon and its people.   
> I loosely got the idea for this fic from one of the immortal instruments books where Jace and Clary were forced to kiss.


End file.
